


Seeds of Harvest

by BloodandMemories



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Pumpkin!Reaper, Rape/Non-con Elements, dubious use of mist, fun with claws, sacrifice offering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodandMemories/pseuds/BloodandMemories
Summary: Getting lost in a remote village wasn't the best of ideas and their traditions are truly backward as you try to return home the villagers have a plan for in mind. Shouldn't have accepted the gift from them and now you pay the price.





	Seeds of Harvest

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank darkdrabblings and strikecommandher for helping me with and watchpoint-yandere Pumpkin Hc.
> 
> Warnings: Noncon/Dubcon/Interesting use of claws

You found yourself lost in this little quaint small village. Finding yourself frightened at the town's grand tradition. Slightly shocked that the people still allowed their barbaric practice to continue. 

Usually, you’d scoff at the mention of hearing anything about sacrificing a young virgin or maiden for a bountiful harvest. However, you were far too busy admiring the scenery instead of paying attention to the plans they had for you. 

After having been lost for who knows how long, you couldn't ignore the food they offered you and took a few bites, making you full and sleepy after a short while. The villagers noticed your fatigue and were kind enough to show you a humble place to stay and even gave you pretty white nightgown to wear to bed.

When you finally woke up, you found yourself tied to stake. Although you were still groggy from your sleep, you noticed that you were on a farm field full of dead pumpkins, all dried and lifeless around you. Coming to, you began to scream for help and struggled to escape from your bonds.

Soon, the sky seems to turn dark around you, and as you continue to squirm in your bindings, you notice how much harder it has become to breathe. 

As you paused to collect your breath, the heaviness of the air quickly tiring you out. You failed to notice a pumpkin slowly coming to life. Its shape quickly turned into that of a man. The creature's still pumpkin head began to flow a fierce yellow as its features began to take on a menacing jack-o-lantern look. 

It's got the carving of a typical jack-o-lantern; however, it's smile is much more ominous as it begins to approach you. Only when it chuckled at your struggling did you finally turn to look up, letting out a small gasp at its frightening appearance. 

“Well aren't you a pretty young thing that they managed to find this time.” 

The creature proceeded to walk around you like a predator stalking its prey. You stiffened when you felt its claws lightly graze across your neck to collarbone.

“Please let me go. I have nothing to offer you in return! I'm not what you want; I have too much fat on me.”

Once it finally came in front of your view. The creature grins at your pathetic begging.

“I wonder if you know wearing this,” he says tugging on your nightgown, “Means you gave yourself willing little one? Didn't your elders warn you not take anything from strangers.”

His clawed fingers tauntingly pulled at your top of your nightgown. You tried to kick at him with your legs, forgetting that they were tied up as well.

“That fact that you keep resisting will make it all the sweeter when I claim you.”

You gasp when he quickly ripped off your nightgown, leaving you bare with just with your panties for protection against the elements.

"Well at least you have some meat on you,” he says squeezing at your waist, claws digging into the curves of your body. “The past sacrifices they offered were pathetic. They didn't have an ass like yours. Personally, I prefer to have something for my claws to dig into once I've had my fill."

He hands then gently explored the rest your body, the light grazing of his claws on your skin reminding you that he could easily hurt you if he wanted. Biting your lower lip, you try to stifle your whimpers as he begins to speak again.

"Don't cry cariño. It can be over soon, and if I'm not happy, I might just let you return home."

A clawed finger wiped off a tear from your cheek. The mock affection made you struggle even more in your bonds.

“So stubborn, let me help you relax. It’ll make it easier for me to claim you.”

You felt something covering your eyes making you jerk your head losing your sight. You heard him cooing soft words at you, his touches still soft on your delicate skin. You squeak in surprise when you felt something warm sucking on your nipple making you whine when his other hand played with your other breast. Your begging fell on deaf ears, and you tried to close your legs tighter the lower he got.

“You’re lucky I'm in a mood to prepare you. Most of the time I take what I want and enjoy the cries and screams of mercy.” 

You shivered when his claws ran down and across your stomach, hips, and thighs. 

“Ahhh!”

His finger gently rubbed at your clothed nub making you make a wet patch in your panties.

“Can you feel how wet you are. You may not want this, but your body says a different thing.”

Once he released the bindings on your legs, you tried to kick him, but something still held you. 

“That’s it,” he practically purred. “Keep on struggling, mi cielo.”

He ripped off your panties, his tendrils wrapped around your ankles, lifting your legs and spreading them wide, allowing him to step between them. The mist then wrapped around your waist to hold you in place, making sure that you wouldn’t be able to squirm. Still, you managed to jolt in surprise when you felt the sharp tips of his claws tapping against your lips. 

“Open,” he ordered, and you had no choice but to obey. Opening your mouth to let him slip in two fingers, and then closing it once you could feel the tips hit the back of your throat.

“That’s a good girl,” he says, voice laced with lust as he slowly moved his digits in and out of your mouth. “See that wasn’t so hard now, was it?”

After a few minutes, he was finally satisfied that your mouth was wet enough, he pulled out, chuckling at the trail of saliva that came with it.

You were shocked when you felt more of his mist move down to your cunt, spreading your lower lips to wriggle itself inside. You instinctively tried to squirm as the tendril poked and prodded at your entrance, stretching the lining of your hole, and you beg as the strange sensations slowly turn into pain. 

“Please, stop. I don’t want this.” 

Your mouth dropped open; a cry was ripped from your lips when he suddenly slipped his fingers in roughly and began to scissor you open. His thumb rubbed delicately on your bundle of nerves, making the sharp pain of being stretched turn into something a little more pleasurable. Still, you hoped to yourself that he had more control over his claws so that he wouldn’t cut you open with them. 

“Don't worry, hermosa,” he says. His voice only slightly reassuring as his thumb flicks quickly over your nub. “I know what I'm doing. And as much as I want to fuck you senseless, I need you to feel real pleasure for this ritual. Otherwise, the magic won’t work, and I can’t have my new toy too broken just yet,” he chuckled darkly.

With the mix of his deep, raspy voice and his fingers picking up the pace, your body began to respond to his touches. Soon, you felt something start to tighten across your stomach and between your legs, a type of tingling sensation that had you whimpering and moaning against your will.

“That’s it. You feel that? It feels good, doesn’t it? Let’s see if you can take another one, hm?

His fingers were already thick as it was, and when he slipped in a third, you felt so full and stretched to your limits. It was uncomfortable at first, but he curled his fingers and began coaxing you towards a feeling of intense pleasure.

The tightness between your legs only became more intense, and before long you were whimpering and begged for more. Just you were about to come undone, the creature abruptly stopped and pulled his fingers out, making you whine as your inner walls clench on nothing.

“Can't you let you have all the fun can we?” 

The tendrils wrapped around your ankles lifted them up as he kneeled down, placing them on his shoulders. His warm breath against your cunt sent shivers down your spine, and you tried to wiggle away.

“Not there, please I beg of you. “

His tongue teasingly traced up your slip before his mist covered your clit and began to suck on it, making you jerk in surprise. It soon began to vibrate and continued playing with you as you cried out.

“Look at you, such a beautiful mess, and I haven't even claimed you yet.”

He admired your form, the way your skin flushed pink with sweat. The little noises that escaped made it hard for him to just not take you right then and there before realizing that your hands were still tied.

Standing up, he tore through them easily with his claws.

“Let me make you feel a bit better now,“ he says, taking both your wrists and placing a soft kiss on them. The sensation of his cold lips on the rope burn was soothing, and you almost let your guard down until you remembered that the mist was still holding you up.

He lowered himself back to his knees, and you tried to struggle again, knowing it was futile. However, just as you opened your mouth to protest, nothing but a small mewl came out as his lips made contact with your lower ones. His mixed with your juices, licking and exploring before slipping inside your entrance.

As his tongue slip inside reaching the sweet spots where his fingers couldn', making you cry out in pleasure. You moan as his tongue slipped in further and further, the inhumanly long muscle proving exceptionally flexible in its ministrations.

You keen in pleasure as your orgasm approaches, his onslaught only torturing you more. The mist that was playing on your nub now was just sucking and rubbing making you legs shiver. The tight feeling in your gut wound even closer and you cried out in frustration when he suddenly pulled away.

“You taste so sweet, kitten. If you keep begging like that, I might just fuck you.”

As you try to calm your senses you almost don’t hear the sound of his belts unbuckling, until he settled himself between your legs once more. The mist around your ankles quickly wrapped your legs around his waist. The rough material of his clothes only made you whimper as your sensetive slit came into contact with it.

He chuckled at your whimpers, fingers stroking your clit to gather some of your slick before bringing it back up to your lips. He unbound the mist around your eyes, and you gasped in surprise as you laid eyes on his real face. He was handsome. Dark skin marred with scratches at his cheeks and lips. Golden eyes glowed as he stared you full of lust. You were so busy staring at him that you barely registered his binds now moving your hands behind your back. 

“Don't be afraid of me now, pet. Promise to make this good, and maybe I'll keep my end of my bargain.”

He tapped at your lips again, demanding for you to taste your own slick. Obediently, you open your mouth and stick your tongue out to lick them clean. He purred at your willingness, praising you as his other hand grabbed his cock to rub his precum against your entrance, mixing your two fluids. 

You wanted to beg him to stop, but as you tried to speak his fingers slipped further into your mouth, the length of them brushing against the back of your throat, making you choke. Once he seemed satisfied that you were wet enough for him, he suddenly thrust himself inside, making you cry around the digits in your mouth. Your sensitive walls clenched onto his cock, burning as his thick member easily tore through them.

He gave you no time to adjust to his size and began bucking into you in a brutal pace, making you try and squirm away from him again. He pulled his fingers out of your mouth and yanked the back of your head. You hissed in pain and quickly quieted you with his mouth against yours. 

His lips were gentle compared to the rough thrusts he was giving you. Without breaking the kiss, he had the mist wrap around your waist to keep you up so he could now roughly grope your breasts, claws almost puncturing your soft flesh. His lips went down your chest, placing a firm bite at the top of your breasts. He pulled away and purred as the red marks appeared on your skin.

“Look how easily you bruise just with just one bite. You’ll be such a pretty picture once I’m finished.”

He moves back up and kisses you hungrily again, biting your lips enough to where the taste of bitter copper begins to flood your senses. Quickly, he slipped his tongue into your mouth he’s met with a rude response as you bite him in protest. You instantly regret your decision as you start to choke on the taste of ash and bitter smoke.  
He laughed darkly at your defiance and his eyes glowing brighter as the mist surrounding the two of you became more ominous.

“Oh, you shouldn't have done that kitten. Here I thought I could go easy on you, but now it seems as if I’ll have to punish you.”

His mist lifted your legs a little higher and bent them, making them fold into your chest. The new position had him hitting you deeper with every thrust, making sure that you could feel every inch of his cock hitting your sweet spots until it hurt. 

Your cries of pain only spur him on more, and he fucks you even harder. The claws on your hips break your skin, and you cry more as you feel blood leaking from the wounds. You try to beg him to stop, but a tendril quickly enters your mouth, preventing you from making any more noises. 

Tears were leaking out from your eyes and whimper in pain as he continues his assault on you.

“I did warn you that if you displeased me, you wouldn’t be able to go home until I’m satisfied.” 

Soon, you felt that familiar burn in your core return, and he knew just how close you were to your orgasm. He purposely slowed down his pace, hips now thrusting shallowly inside as his pelvis brushed against your clit. 

“See isn't better when you just give in, pet? I could always make you feel this way if you just give up and moan instead of whining.” 

Gently, he gripped your chin with his claws, the tendril that gagged you moved, and he placed a soft kiss on your lips. A sick sort of apology for being so rough with you. 

A part of you hoped that he would keep true to his word and let you go, to never come back again, if you succeeded in satisfying his desires.

“Please,” you beg, wiggling your tied hands.

“Still begging for mercy?”

“No," you say, shaking your head, "I want to touch you. My wrists hurt."

He believed your words and freed your hands, allowing you to gingerly wrap your hands around his shoulders, leaning forward to give him a shy kiss on his lips. 

“Good girl," he purred against your lips, "That's much better. You're behaving so well for me."

He then grabbed your legs, quickly wrapping them around his waist, and pressed himself even closer to you. You let out a small mewl as your chest pressed against him, your sensitive nipples rubbing against the thick material of his clothes. 

The more you submitted to him the gentler he became, focusing more on your pleasure. His mist moved between your bodies and vibrated on your bundle of nerves, making you cry out into the kiss. The sensations have you clenching even tighter around him, and he lets out a loud groan as he continues pumping his cock deeper inside.

Your walls fluttered around him as your orgasm quickly approached, and he reached out to wrap his hand into your hair, pushing you even closer to him to better control the kiss. 

“That's it, princess. Cum for me. You've earned it." 

He grinds against you, and that was the final push to make you come undone. He watched you with greedy eyes as he soaked up the sight of your bliss; your mouth dropped open in a silent scream while your back arched.

As you come down from your orgasm, he picked up his pace, making you whine as his thick cock rubbed against your over sensitive walls. The sensations proved too much, and it wasn't long before you began crying again, begging him to stop. 

“How selfish of you, wanting to be the only one to cum.”

He ignored your cries and continued rolling his hips into you, and it wasn't long before his pace turned shallow and quick, stuttering as he signaled his release as well. The mist continued to play with your nub, and it took no time at all before you came again. 

Once he was close, he pulled you even tighter against him, making it hard for you to breathe. His claws dug even further into your skin, bruising and making you bleed as he finally came. You felt his warm seed coating your walls and begin to leak out, dripping slowly onto the floor.

"Hm, it seems that our coupling was fruitful," he mused.

Suddenly, you feel a burning sensation begin to make its way across your stomach. You hissed through your teeth as an intricate marking of three crescent moons with owl wings marked that the ritual was a success. His thumb stroked your new brand lovingly. 

“It looks as if I get to keep you, princess. Of all the sacrifices that were offered to me in the past, none bore of my mark," he said, kissing the new tears that began to spill down your face.

“No," you sob, shaking your head. " You promised that you would let me go." 

“I never promised. I only said that if I were satisfied, then I would let you go. However, it seems that fate has another plan for you," he coos, mocking you with affection.

He set you down gently, taking his cloak to wrap around your naked and bruised body. A part of you became numb as you slowly realized that you were damned to be stuck for eternity with the monster.

“Don’t worry, princess," he says, placing a small kiss on your forehead. "As long as you behave, I will treat you well." 

He summoned his horse and picked you back up, carrying you with ease while climbing atop his black steed, and began the trek back to his home. 

The quaint village knew the ritual was a success when their harvest was more bountiful than usual that year. The villagers were forever grateful that you happened along their path and were able to provide The Reaper a vessel for his seed.


End file.
